


Уходя, выключайте свет

by Luchenza



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phantasmagory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Всё из воды приходит и в воду же возвращается.





	Уходя, выключайте свет

I  
Хорошо видеть сны об океане.

Гарольд никогда не мог разглядеть его поверхности: он всегда был глубже, в самой толще воды. Рыбки вокруг удивительно походили на номера. Вот эта, прячущаяся у кораллов, напоминает трусоватого мужчину, бегавшего вчера весь день от кредиторов и Джона. Эта стайка под колпаком медузы — автобус детей, захваченный террористами. Хорошо, что они с Джоном успели вовремя… А это сам Джон.

— Гарольд? Гарольд?

Финч рывком поднял голову, подслеповато озираясь. Рядом блеснули глаза Джона, отражая свет уличного фонаря за окном.

— Плохой сон? — спросил тот настороженно, и его ладонь легла поверх ладони Гарольда. — Ты размахивал руками, будто отбиваясь от кого-то.

— Знаете, вы косатка, — последовал сонный ответ. — Всё хорошо. Океан приснился.

*

Если бы Джон не проснулся минуту назад, он бы даже, наверное, немного удивился. Однако ночью всё воспринимается проще. Косатка так косатка. Он бы согласился быть хоть морским чёртом, лишь бы не просыпаться утром для каждодневного похода на войну — всегда разную, но всегда с одним противником. 

Гарольд наверняка разделял это чувство — потому и сбегал ночью в океан. Джон понимал. Но в ту, первую ночь, услышав про косатку, он всё-таки… ну да, всё-таки немного удивился. И промолчал: у каждого свой воображаемый рай, и бесстыдно было бы лезть грубыми мозолистыми пальцами в душу, спрашивать, отчего да почему. Джон вот мечтал о побеге в тропики. Иногда даже о загорелых красавицах в ожерельях из цветов — но это скорее так, для проформы. Ночью он обнимал Гарольда, и его это положение дел очень даже устраивало. 

Но днём они играли в босса и наёмника, и в это время тропики с океаном из снов таяли, как медуза на песке, чтобы вернуться в темноте спальни.

Однако в Гарольде всё равно оставалось что-то странное…

 

— Он жертва, мистер Риз, — уверенно сказал Гарольд. — Никак не преступник.

Джон в ответ на это недоверчиво хмыкнул. За типом по фамилии Крастер он следил уже полдня и был уверен: в девяноста процентах из ста хорошие парни не покупают нелегальное оружие с рук. Джон сделал ещё пару фото, пытаясь поймать лицо, скрытое капюшоном.

— И тем не менее, — произнёс Гарольд тоном, не принимающим возражений. — Проследите, есть ли за ним слежка.

Конечно же Гарольд оказался прав. И сейчас, и ранее — он ни разу не ошибался. Что-то сверхъестественное было в этом его знании, но Джон никогда не спрашивал — потому что был уверен: узнает всё сам. 

А пока…

«Это преступница, мистер Риз». — В самом начале дня, едва Машина выдала номер социального страхования. Тогда Джону было особенно трудно сдержаться и не воскликнуть: «Да ты же только что узнал её фамилию!»

Потом — «он жертва». И так раз за разом. Это восхищало и пугало.

За Гарольдом, конечно, водились и другие странности, но более безобидные, например, он наотрез отказался пасти номер в дельфинарии, когда Джон совсем уж зашивался с тремя параноиками, выпавшими в одно (так его перетак) утро. Но Джон всё равно не спросил.

Джон вечером просто сказал: «Хм-м», закидывая руку на Гарольда. Тот вздохнул и повернулся.

— Я не знаю как, — ответил Гарольд на незаданный вопрос, честно моргая выпуклыми совиными глазами.

И не начавшийся разговор автоматически завершился.

В эту ночь Джону приснилось, что он на самом деле косатка. 

_«Джон, — начал Гарольд, помахивая щупальцем с присосками, — ваш окрас слишком заметен в тех краях. Замаскируйтесь хотя бы водорослями, прежде чем идти к мистеру Борроу»._

_И он начал невозмутимо печатать, слегка присасываясь к клавиатуре присосками и досадливо морщась при этом._

Вот уж сон так сон.

 

Утро выдалось спокойное, и в тот неопределённый час, когда поздний завтрак становится ранним обедом, они вдвоём с аппетитом поедали рыбу, чувствуя непривычное умиротворение. Медведь крутился рядом, всё пытаясь решить: хочется ему рыбы или же тех вкусных шариков в миске. Он положил лапы на колени Джону, понюхал запеченного лосося и чихнул.

— Разбаловали вы его, мистер Риз, — сказал Гарольд неодобрительно. Днём он был подчёркнуто вежлив и даже сейчас сидел чуть в стороне, не касаясь Джона, будто между ними ничего не было.

— А кто позавчера разрешил ему спать в кровати?

Гарольд издал возмущённый звук, но оправдываться не стал. Наоборот, он, видимо, что-то решив, кивнул своим мыслям и придвинулся к Джону. Было приятно почувствовать рядом его тёплое бедро.

 

Хорошо, что бывают такие моменты. Потому что с этой работой, дарящей лишь бессонные ночи и недолгое удовлетворение, нужно носить в душе что-то тёплое. Дом, которого у них обоих считай что нет. Заботу. Джон не смог бы бросить спасение номеров: оно уже стало частью его жизни, да и жизни Гарольда тоже. Оба тащили за собой этот камень на гору, каждое утро обречённо смотря, как он скатывается обратно.

Если бы номера перестали приходить… но они не перестанут.

Так думал Джон (чуть более обрывисто), набивая морду наёмнику. 

Гарольд ночью что-то понял: по молчаливости Джона ли, или, может, по его дыханию — он всегда понимал. И, приняв очевидно неудобную для него позу, обнял Джона, прижавшись грудью к спине. Джон вдруг попытался вспомнить, когда они в последний раз занимались сексом — кажется, неделю назад. Для него это не было главным — скорее, лишь подтверждением того, что они принадлежат друг другу. Главным было ощущение покоя в эти короткие ночные часы.

Прижавшийся к спине Гарольд снова дарил океан, и они падали в него и тонули — до самого звонка будильника, вырывавшего их обратно в жизнь.

*

Спустя день на Нью-Йорк что-то обрушилось — то ли цунами, то ли тайфун, то ли кара божья — и номеров не было. Не было ничего, кроме протекающей крыши библиотеки и дождевых потоков на стекле, превращающих реальность в мутное кривое зеркало. Джон отогревался в пледе после заплыва (а как иначе скажешь?) за едой, и Гарольд сидел напротив с эдаким непонятным выражением лица, будто хотел пошутить, но всё не решался. Полуулыбка то и дело рождалась на его лице, скрываемая напускной серьёзностью. 

— Ладно тебе, — сказал Джон, — говори уж.

Гарольд хмыкнул и качнул головой. Джон мысленно поблагодарил его: он догадывался, как выглядел сейчас. Медведь прибился рядом и скулил, глядя на окно. 

— Увы, дружище, сегодня не погуляем, — пробормотал Джон, провожая взглядом Гарольда, который куда-то вдруг ушёл быстрыми шагами. Но всё быстро разъяснилось: через пару минут тот вернулся, одетый чуть менее строго — в рубашке, но без жилетки и в более свободных брюках.

— Выходные, Джон, — сказал он, словно поясняя, и сел рядом. «Зачем ты оправдываешься? — мысленно спросил его Джон. — Каждый имеет право на выходные. Даже посреди будней».

 

Ливень был такой сильный, что должны были тонуть люди — но они не тонули. Телефон должен была разрываться звонками от Машины — но он молчал. Это было противоестественно, но хотелось принять такой порядок вещей. Ведь бывают же чудеса в мире? Может так случиться, что хотя бы пару дней никто в Нью-Йорке не собирается совершить убийство?

Ответ на эти вопросы Джон знал, но забыл.

 

II  
Гарольд стоял у книжной полки и раздумывал. Выбор был велик, даже слишком.

— Вы знаете, я ведь половину всего этого не читал, — проговорил он с грустью.

Джон, кажется, удивился, но виду не подал. Пожал плечом — мол, бывает. Гарольд решил рискнуть.

— Хотите, почитаем вместе? Я имею в виду чтение вслух.

Джон вытянул ноги на диванчике, который был явно для него маловат, и задумался. Гарольд подозревал, что сейчас он согласится на всё, что ему ни предложить, но секс решил оставить напоследок. Книги — это первое, а потом он обязательно покажет Джону пару своих любимых фильмов. Часы отдыха надо тратить с умом. 

Ему тоже не давало покоя молчание Машины. Он словно был в толще океанских вод, и уши заливала вода, не давая слышать ничего лишнего. Самое страшное, что он начинал привыкать, и тревога отходила, исчезая, как след от корабля на воде.

— Так что у нас за книга сегодня, Гарольд?

В сердце вдруг защемило без причины. Растрогался. Стареет что ли?

— Может быть, «Вино из одуванчиков» Брэдбери? 

Джон промычал что-то утвердительное и придвинул к первому дивану второй, сооружая импровизированную кровать. Гарольд лёг, оперевшись спиной на подушку, и начал читать. Его голосу вторил шум водяных струй.

Дождь всё не кончался. И было хорошо.

Гарольд дошёл до конца страницы и перевернул её щупальцем.

*

Каждый час время словно замедлялось, секунды били дождём по окнам, минуты собирались лужами на полу. 

Третий день, думал Гарольд, третий день нет номеров.

Поддавшись порыву, он нашёл на полке Библию и прочитал про Всемирный потоп, невольно пытаясь провести какие-то аналогии. Верующим он не был, нет, и Джон, насколько он знал, тоже. Гарольд с непонятным сожалением закрыл книгу (между прочим, издание XVII века!) и уже собирался поставить на полку, как вдруг заметил: ее место в ряду других книг уже заняла вода, стекая на паркетный пол и прячась под книжным шкафом. Гарольд подставил ладонь под тонкую струйку в задумчивости, а потом принялся бесцельно бродить по библиотеке. Странное дело, но шаги давались с бо́льшим трудом, чем обычно. Медведь шёл следом, цокая когтями по полу. Тоже засиделся, бедолага.

Гарольд спустился по лестнице, остановившись на середине пролёта. На первом этаже уже стояла вода. Столы, стулья и мусор свободно плавали вокруг, и Гарольд подавил в себе неожиданное желание шагнуть в воду. «Это всё сны, — подумал он. — Во сне кажется, что спокойствие есть только под водой».

Мимо проплыл обрывок газеты, повествующий об осьминоге-предсказателе. Гарольд проводил обрывок рассеянным взглядом и вернулся наверх, к Джону. 

Сегодня они читали «Королеву Марго». 

— Всегда бы так, а? — спросил Джон, зевнув, и положил подушку под своей головой удобнее. — Скажи, когда будет моя очередь, если я не засну. Знаешь, Гарольд, твой океан заразителен. Теперь только он и снится.

Гарольд смог лишь улыбнуться в ответ.

*

В какой-то момент он начал понимать: всё изменилось раньше, ещё до наводнения. Что-то преломилось, когда он начал видеть истинную сущность номеров. Алиса прошла в Зазеркалье. Больше всего на свете Гарольд хотел скинуть с себя ношу, которую он нёс годами, и теперь у него появилась эта возможность.

Где была причина, где следствие — этого он сказать не мог. Единственное, что он знал сейчас — Машина уснула на время, и ее сервера наверняка едут куда-то, если остались еще места, не залитые водой. Здесь, посреди Нью-Йорка, казалось, что весь мир тонет, повторяя судьбу Атлантиды.

Джон, кажется, ничего не понимал, не слышал призрачного звона стекла, не пытался уйти глубже в свой сон. Всё, что было перед его взором — это наводнение в Нью-Йорке. Всё, что он слышал — это удары струй о карниз и капанье воды с потолка.

Засыпая в этот раз, Гарольд сжал лежащую на простыне ладонь Джона и повёл его за собой.

*

— Тебе не кажется, что... — начинал Джон. — А впрочем, неважно. Просто как-то не по себе. И даже говорить не хочется.

Гарольд понимал.

Человеческое тело, думал он, собирая в пакет пустые банки из-под консервированного супа, просто неудобная оболочка, таящая в себе действительную сущность. Душу, если уж на то пошло. Вряд ли в раю люди будут людьми: слишком хорошо мы себя познали, чтобы коротать бессмертие в этом опостылевшем теле.

Гарольд не знал, что навело его на такую мысль, но она казалась удивительно правильной. Будто ответ, забытый на экзамене и подсказанный соседом. Гарольд сжал и разжал кулак.

Неожиданно ему захотелось ощутить своё тело так, будто завтра его не будет.

Хорошо, что Джон ничего не спрашивает. 

Гарольд говорил так тихо, что сам удивлялся: неужели его слышно? Но Джон всё слышал и молчаливо выполнял каждую просьбу: трогал пальцами, облизывал, обнимал так сильно, что делалось больно. Просто потому что не мог умерить силу своей любви. Они долго лежали рядом, переплетаясь руками и ногами — снова неудобная поза, но можно потерпеть. Джон сильно и ровно дышал, уткнувшись подбородком в лоб Гарольда. Полностью возбуждёнными оба не были, но Гарольду хотелось просто ощутить Джона внутри. 

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Гарольд, хотя сам не был уверен, чего он просит. 

Джон скользнул влажными пальцами внутрь, одновременно целуя и придерживая за поясницу. Сложно улыбнуться, когда твою губу кусают, но Гарольд сумел. 

Вода, вода… пот и дождевые капли. Из воды всё пришло и уйдёт туда же. Сны об океане иногда не просто сны — каждый втайне, сам того не подозревая, хочет вернуться в воду, замедлить жизнь вместе с движениями своих членов и познать спокойствие.

Гарольд мельком взглянул на осколок нью-йоркского неба в окне за широкой спиной Джона. Города не было видно.

Города не было.

*

«Кто я?» — этого вопроса не стояло. Незачем спрашивать, когда ответ перед глазами. Даже сквозь мутную воду можно было разглядеть своё отражение в зеркале. 

Стоит зайти в воду — и она не отпустит. Бирюзовое небо над головой шло волнами, и шерсть Медведя шла волнами, словно водоросли на дне во время прилива. Лестница кончалась, вот последняя ступенька — и первый этаж. Меж колонн мелькали рыбки, попавшие сюда, видимо, через резные двери, ведущие наружу — сегодня они были приоткрыты, словно кто-то стеснительный вошел, не дождавшись приглашения. За окном, на фоне гигантской вывески закусочной, плавно поднималась вверх медуза. Призрачно мерцала давным-давно упавшая на стол люстра. Гарольд обернулся, помогая себе такими непривычными ещё щупальцами, и увидел, как мигает свет в библиотеке. 

Рядом проявилось что-то большое, что-то чёрное с белыми пятнами, взбаламутило воду и нырнуло глубже — туда, где библиотеки уже не было. А что было?.. Ну разве это имеет значение теперь? Предчувствие не обмануло вчера, подумалось сначала, но теперь Гарольд не был уверен, а существовало ли это «вчера» и не закончилось ли всё тогда, когда перестали приходить номера. Где была эта тонкая грань, отделяющая сон от яви, и когда они прошли через нее.

Гарольд просто позволил нести себя течению сна туда же, вниз, за Джоном. Он всё ещё мог видеть, как борется где-то на поверхности Медведь, как плавает в воде и «Королева Марго», и «Вино из одуванчиков». Гарольд потянулся вверх щупальцем, но было слишком далеко. Он отвернулся и обратил взгляд в тёмную глубину, где видна была спина Джона.

Сзади, уже за пределами слышимости Гарольда, раздался щелчок — и свет погас.


End file.
